The invention relates to image encoding and decoding, and more particularly, to systems and methods for randomly accessing compressed images.
When viewing an image, a user may prefer to zoom-in a particular portion of the image for detailed viewing. When a user selects the particular portion of an image, an image decoding method fully decodes the entire image and displays the selected portion of the image on a screen. Decoding non-displayed portions of an image using this image decoding method, however, may be excessively time consuming. Systems and methods for encoding and decoding compression images with random access capability are required.